A Dream of Stone
by lillypopbop
Summary: Why do these things keep happening to me? I fall asleep and then... Well you just have to read to find out...Don not read unless you have read sixth book!


Ok I had this really weird Harry Potter dream…So I said, "Hey! Why not make this a fanfic?" So here I am giving you my dream that turned into a fanfic! (Oh and it's sort of a mix of all the books and my own hopes and dreams)

Main Character: Lilly (this is my real name, and yes I know I have the same name as Harry's mom )

Co Character(s): Harry Potter and all his friends, and Draco and his gang (can't really call them friends can we? o.o)

The place, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, muggle time, 3:12.

Lilly, a young witch in her fourth year was walking down the stairs to The Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures when Harry Potter called to her. Lilly glanced over her shoulder and smiled, she mouthed a "sorry," and an "I'm going to be late" before hurrying off to her class.

Lilly reached her class just as it was starting, though to her dismay they were still taking care of those damned Blast Ended Skrewts.

Lilly gave a long sigh and walked over to Hagrid to get the "food" the Blast Ended Skrewts apparently ate.

After feeding her Skrewt Lilly went off to the side as not to get hit by any blasts. While staying far enough away Lilly started to wonder what Harry would have wanted? They didn't really know each other, she was in Ravenclaw and Harry was in Griffindor, thus they never spent much time together. They only had one class together which was Transfiguration, but it's not like if they ever talked to each other.

"So what could he have wanted?" Lilly mumbled to herself in frustration.

"Did I leave something in Transfiguration? Did something fall out of my bag? Was he looking for a hint to the next clue?" Yes, a clue, didn't you know that Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament? And the champions were on there second clue. This also reminded Lilly that the Yule Ball was tonight, and she didn't have a date! Lilly's face screwed up in horror. She had bought the most beautiful dress for the occasion and she wouldn't be able to wear it because she didn't have a date! And the embarrassment! All of her friends had dates how had she been the only one to forget? It was probably do to the fact that al the teachers had agreed to dump work loads of Homework on all of there students! Lilly had been studying and working so hard that she had totally forgotten about

the dance! Even if she hadn't forgotten when would she have had the time to ask someone? Oh what will I do? Lilly felt like crying…

When Hagrid dismissed them Lilly was first up the stairs, Lilly was walking so fast she ran into Harry spilling all of their books.

"Uh…Hi Lilly." Harry said shyly as they were both on the ground picking up

books.

"Hi Harry, I'm really sorry! I wasn't paying attention! I'm so worried over the Yule Ball and…"

Harry's face looked fearful,

"Does that mean you already have a date?" Harry said with his voice cracking a little.

"Well truth be told, no."

Harry let out a small sigh of relief.

Why are you asking?" I said with a devilishly shy grin on my face.

Harry's checks flushed an apple red.

"I… I… I was hoping to ask you."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I'd be happy to go with you Harry." I said so softly I was sure he hadn't heard.

"Thanks, I'll see you later than." Harry replied with a pleased grin on his face, and then he ran off, I guess to go tell Ron he had a date.

And so I was left there with a huge grin on my face as I followed him with my crystal blue eyes until I couldn't see him any longer. Only when my friend saw me standing there did I finally snap out of my trance.

"Lilly do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" asked Taylor.

I already knew she was going with someone, I had forgotten who, but I did remember that he was in Hufflepuff.

"I bet you can't guess who?" I said with my smile still on my face.

"Well I know you didn't have a date yesterday, so you must have gotten someone who doesn't already have a date…" Taylor paused for a second and thought; I saw her eyes grow wide in horror.

"Don't tell me you're going with Ron Weasley?"

I gave a laugh,

"Of course not, I'm going with Ron Weasleys's best friend, Harry Potter."

Taylor's mouth fell open

"Your date is a champion, and of all the champions Harry Potter?" Taylor said with awe in her voice.

I just nodded my head happily.

"Come on, we better get to the dormitory so we can prepare."

The Yule Ball was only three hours away! They just had enough time to wash there hair, style it, apply makeup, put on their dress, reapply makeup, tell yourself you don't look fat, brush teeth, try and remember the dance moves you were taught, and then finally, walk down the stairs without frizzing your hair or wrinkling your dress.

With that done and out of the way, Lilly elegantly walked down the stairs. Lilly was wonderfully happy with her dress. It was a strapless silk dress the color of a robin's egg.

It was very tight, but the good type of tight where it showed all of your curves.

When Lilly finally reached the bottom of the staircase she saw Harry and all of the other champions with their dates. She gave a smile and walked toward Harry, he smiled back and took my arm.

"Ok, you all are to be the first to dance, so I hope you all have remembered your steps." /b Professor McGonagall warned.

We all nodded our heads and out we went into the Great Hall.

Harry and I danced the first dance like all the other champions, but when everyone else joined in, we retreated outside.

Me and Harry had so much in common I found out, our favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, we both love quidditch, we both find owls the best way for delivering letters, I would tell you more but then we would be going off the story.

Well I don't know how long we talked, but we talked for a very long time when we heard yelling up ahead, as you can guess it was Ron and Hermione.

.: WARNING! WARNING! This is where my dream gets a little freaky and starts to mix all the books together :.

"Well you're the one always eating Lavenders face!" screamed Hermione.

"At least I'm not obsessed with saving the House Elves Miss Spew!"

"It's S.P.E.W! Not spew!"

Harry gave a sigh, everyone knew that Ron and Hermione fought, and I guess Harry was the one who always made them friends again.

Harry and Lilly were about to leave when in comes Draco Malfoy and his two idiot friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"So your still alive are you Potter?" Sneers Malfoy.

"And it seems you've finally gotten yourself a girlfriend."

All fighting had stopped and all attention turned to Malfoy. There was a long pause before Malfoy lifted his wand up and shot the first spell of the duel.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me all started to throw spells, and when I say spells I don't mean simple spells that wouldn't hurt any one, I mean spells like the Curciatus Curse, and if we had had enough power we would have been throwing the Killing Curse. Luckily we were all doing fine, neither side was winning, but our hatred for each other kept growing with each miss of a spell. Harry just missed Malfoy with a Curciatus Curse when Ron jumped up onto a ledge and started throwing spells the direction of Malfoy and his gang. Harry and I were rooting him on, but Hermione was the only one to see the danger.

"Ron! Get Down from there! You an easy…"

"Target!" Malfoy Finished for her as he sent a curse I hadn't heard before right for Ron.

Ron was about to duck, but it was too late. Ron gave out a scream of pain and then as quickly as the spell had come, it ended… and Ron was a statue.

MUHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHA I have left you all on a cliff hanger! You all shall suffer in till I feel like writing the second part…

MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA


End file.
